Overleg gebruiker:Aesopos
Bucurestean 14 mei 2007 16:22 (UTC) :Ook een welkom van mij! Ik hoop dat we met jou weer een actieve gebruiker rijker zijn :p 14 mei 2007 16:26 (UTC) ::En nóg een welkom van de president 14 mei 2007 18:07 (UTC) Uitnodiging Civitas Libertas Je wou aan het water wonen: Civitas Libertas-Strand, er zijn strandvilla's aan de kust ;-) 15 mei 2007 15:00 (UTC) Grondwet Op Forum:Stemlokaal#Grondwet is er nu een stemming om Gebruiker:SPQRobin/Grondwet klad goed te keuren. Het is lang, dus neem je tijd om het te lezen. Het is van belang om een goede wet te hebben en tegelijk veel vrijheid (Libertas) te hebben! Groeten, 16 mei 2007 20:06 (UTC) TV Hey Aesopos. Ben je geïnteresseerd in een eigen TV-zender? De Pacifix Media Group zou namelijk zelf een tv-station willen oprichten, net als Terra en MenM Corp. Als je geïnteresseerd zou zijn, laat je me maar iets weten. 6 jun 2007 18:00 (UTC). :Ik heb er eens over nagedacht. Zou een TV-zender uitsluitend met leerrijke programma's interessant kunnen zijn ? Natuurlijk geen saaie boel, daar hebben we genoeg voorbeelden van. Maar iets aparts, iets waarnaar iedereen uitkijkt. Voor het inhoudelijke wil ik wel zorgen maar de technische kant (beelden etc.) moet ik gezien mijn onkunde op dit gebied, aan een specialist ter zake geven. Wat denkt U ? Aesopus 8 jun 2007 06:31 (UTC) ::Wel, tijdelijk is er een verbod op nieuwe media, maar je kan wel enkele uurtjes op Q-TV krijgen. 8 jun 2007 10:26 (UTC) :::Heb zopas naar de uitzending "alles kan beter gekeken". Ik heb er echt van genoten. Hilarisch! Aesopus 8 jun 2007 10:54 (UTC) ::::Een soort Discovery channel dus, hier zou ik ook wel aan mee willen werken.Bob I 13 jun 2007 12:46 (UTC) europese vlag? Ik las dat je een europese vlag naast je naam zou willen zien? Mogelijk kan ik je helpen 8 jun 2007 14:24 (UTC) :Dat vind ik dolfijn. Ik moet straks weg maar laat je berichtje achter, ik kom er morgen op terug. Aesopus 8 jun 2007 16:13 (UTC) ::Ik kan je ook helpen. 1) je moet de vlag van Wikipedia 'jatten'. Twee, kleiner maken met "Nummer"px, 3) Een sjabloon maken (bijv Aesopos/HT), daar Aesopos + vlag in stoppen, naar Mijn voorkeuren gaan en daar invullen, en dan opslaan. Alexandru eq. 8 jun 2007 16:40 (UTC) :::De Europese vlag is al geüpload, dus je moet 'em niet meer jatten 8 jun 2007 18:21 (UTC) ::::Ben blij dat de je de vlag hebt willen uploaden, k' hou namelijk niet van jatten (nu enkel nog zien hoe het eruit ziet. :::::Wanneer iemand iets van iemand "jat" blijft de "bejatte" toch maar met een wrange nasmaak en een hoop vragen zitten. En ik kan er van meespreken ... ik werd reeds meermaals "bejat". Maar wat wil je, als iemand erop uit is je te "bejatten" kan je bitter weinig doen. Bovendien: gestolen goed gedijt niet goed. Vandaar, beste Alexandru, ben ik niet de geknipte partner. Aesopus 9 jun 2007 11:42 (UTC) ::::::Ik ben hier terug: hoe kan ik die vlag nu voor mijn naam plakken ? Aesopus 9 jun 2007 11:46 (UTC) . Waar kan ik nog andere van die leuke dingetjes als de vinden ? Ik zou er graag een paar "in collectie" nemen. Aesopus 9 jun 2007 11:51 (UTC) # Je maakt een sjabloon: Gebruiker:Aesopos/HT en zet daar de inhoud van je handtekening in (+ vlag) # Je maakt er nog een: Gebruiker:Aesopos/HT2 en zet daar # Bij mijn voorkeuren zet je bij persoonlijke handtekening: :::::::Het het geprobeerd, en zie wat er uit komt : [[Afbeelding:Europese Unie.png|18px Aesopus]] 10 jun 2007 09:29 (UTC) # Vink daaronder het vakje aan en sla op; Voila! en ondertekenen met vier tildes 9 jun 2007 11:53 (UTC) (momenteel is er alleen maar smile) :Ik slaag er maar niet in de Europese vlag voor mijn naam te krijgen en heb dan ook, in stil overleg met mezelf, beslist mij vanaf heden nog enkel met het editen van gewone tekst bezig te houden. De rest laat ik over aan de specialisten ! Aesopus 10 jun 2007 07:09 (UTC) ::Je zet er 18px voor. 10 jun 2007 09:16 (UTC) :::Nog eens geprobeerd en ... 18px 10 jun 2007 09:35 (UTC) ::::En je naam niet vergeten. Alexandru eq. 10 jun 2007 09:35 (UTC) ::::: EN hier komt de allerlaatste poging van een hoogbejaarde internetsmurfer: smilesmile 18px Aesopus 10 jun 2007 09:37 (UTC) :::::: What a day, thanks to your help I made it (somewhat) ... smile 18px Aesopus 10 jun 2007 09:38 (UTC) :Nog een laatste tip: gebruik Aesopos (zie bewerkingspagina), met een link. Alexandru eq. 10 jun 2007 09:44 (UTC) :: Het wordt met de minuut ingewikkelderd, maar nu moet ik weg ! 18px Aesopus 10 jun 2007 09:46 (UTC) :::[[Afbeelding:Europese Unie.png|18px Aesopus]] 10 jun 2007 15:57 (UTC) Nee, 18px Aesopos :). Alexandru eq. 10 jun 2007 15:58 (UTC) :::: en nu , [[Afbeelding:Europese Unie.png|18px Aesopos :).]] 10 jun 2007 16:09 (UTC) :w8, onder "Teken voor ondertekening, heb je daar wel een vinkje gezet? Alexandru eq. 10 jun 2007 16:10 (UTC) ::::: met de moed der wanhoop en een "Emoticon:Confused" : 18px Aesopos :). 10 jun 2007 16:15 (UTC) :::::: confused ... I made it, I made it, YOU made it !!! a million thanks smile smile :::::: and ... Great. Alexandru eq. 10 jun 2007 16:32 (UTC) : Vraagje: denk je dat er een mogelijkheid bestaat mijn vlag wat duidelijker/groter te maken ? 18px Aesopos :). 10 jun 2007 16:37 (UTC) ::Hoe groter het aantal px hoe groter de afbeelding, dus bijvoorbeeld 25 px. Alexandru eq. 10 jun 2007 16:40 (UTC) ::: Waw, het werkt 25px Aesopos :). 10 jun 2007 16:44 (UTC) ::::Je hebt 30x gedaan ipv 30px. :p Alexandru eq. 10 jun 2007 16:57 (UTC) Burger! Proficiat, je bent nu burger! 11 jun 2007 17:30 (UTC) :Ben vooral een trotse burger. Ik heb lang overlegd waar ik zou komen wonen, want overal is het even leuk, maar een mens moet toch uiteindelijk een keuze maken. 35px Aesopos :). 11 jun 2007 17:33 (UTC) :: (Je bent burger na 50 edits in de hoofdnaamruimte) 11 jun 2007 17:35 (UTC) HT Aesopos, zou je de afbeelding in je HT niet wat kleiner willen maken? Zo'n 18px ofzoiets. 11 jun 2007 18:39 (UTC) :Als ik de afbeelding kleiner maar, zie je niet meer dat het de vlag van Europa is. Vormen die extra px een probleem ? 35px Aesopos 13 jun 2007 08:51 (UTC) Toch even uitproberen: 18px Aesopos. :Neen, de Europese vlag is niet meer herkenbaar bij 18px. Maar als iemand een voorstel heeft, van harte welkom ! 35px Aesopos 13 jun 2007 10:17 (UTC) ::Ik kan natuurlijk ook mijn naam aanpassen en in kleur zetten zodat hij er Europees gaat uitzien. Maar dan heb ik hééééél wat hulp nodig ! 35px Aesopos 13 jun 2007 10:20 (UTC) :Toch zou ik erg graag hebben dat je de afbeelding verkleint, nee domineert ze elke OP en dat is te veel van het goede. 14 jun 2007 07:47 (UTC) ::Vind je dit beter ? 25px Aesopus 14 jun 2007 08:05 (UTC) Build NV 13 jun 2007 13:02 (UTC) : Hallo Aesopos ik heb gemerkt dat je wilt meewerken,welke functie zou je graag hebben? 14 jun 2007 07:43 (UTC) ::Hebben jullie nood aan een denktank ? 35px Aesopus 14 jun 2007 08:03 (UTC) ::Kunnen we wel gebruiken. Maar vergeet geen bureau te maken op de directiepagina te maken. 15 jun 2007 07:46 (UTC) Spectaculaire wedstrijd die u niet mag missen + vraag een persoonlijk reisadvies aan Saludos, Alexandru eq. 14 jun 2007 15:37 (UTC) Greetings from anonymous 25px Aesopus 15 jun 2007 06:10 (UTC) Logo Is deze goed? gr, Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 14:26 (UTC) Afbeelding:Logo Amalfi.png Origineel en zeer zomers vind ik dit. Bedankt 25px Aesopus 16 jun 2007 15:30 (UTC) :You're welcome! Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 15:34 (UTC) Vakantie Boek nu je (wintersport/zomer)vakantie in Piatra, op deze pagina! Alexandru eq. 17 jun 2007 14:43 (UTC) :Interesse in een mooi châletje aan de voet van de Il Montagna (3428 m)? Alexandru eq. 17 jun 2007 15:37 (UTC) ::Om te kopen of te huren ? Nu ik zie dat beslist werd niet op mijn voorstel in te gaan en de berg toch niet op te nemen in het beschermd patrimonium, kan ik mij misschien als gids inzetten om de bezoekers alsnog te leren hoe met de het berglandschap om te gaan. Kwestie van: wanneer iedereen voor zijn eigen deur veegt is het overal netjes 25px Aesopus 17 jun 2007 15:43 (UTC) :::Huren. Eh.. ja hoor, dat is goed. Alexandru eq. 17 jun 2007 16:18 (UTC) ::::OK, ik zal het pand eind volgende week betrekken en eer een "gem" van maken. Nog even geduld, ik moet nog een paar zaken regelen en dan kom ik er wonen. Il Montagna, here I come ! Wil je volgende week, tijdens mijn afwezigheid een oogje in het zeil houden zodat kapers geen kans krijgen ? 25px Aesopus 17 jun 2007 16:49 (UTC) :::::eh.. ja hoor. :p Heb je al een naam voor 't châletje (laat maar, je mag m ook kopen hoor :p). Alexandru eq. 17 jun 2007 16:58 (UTC) :::::nee, maar 'k zal er volgende week tijdens mijn retraite over kunnen nadenken. 'k Wil er iets van maken dat vriend en vijand verbaast. ttys 25px Aesopus 17 jun 2007 18:19 (UTC) SHBB He Aesopos, ben je soms geinteresseerd in een baan bij SHBB? je krijgt dan 10% van de aandelen.Bob I 8 jul 2007 13:06 (UTC) :Zonder dat ik één van m'n zaakjes moet inleveren ? 20px Aesopus 8 jul 2007 14:18 (UTC) ::jep.Bob I 8 jul 2007 17:29 (UTC) :::It's a deal ! Wat moet ik doen ? 20px Aesopus 9 jul 2007 05:30 (UTC) ::::Wat dacht je van PR-chef en de CEO van enkele bedrijven zoals Toys United en SFL?Bob I 9 jul 2007 16:26 (UTC) :::::Pr en CEO zint me wel, maar 'k vrees dat ik niet zo goed ben met Toys. (In mijn tijd waren die er nog niet) en om er nu nog nog aan te beginnen ! Fruit4you zie ik wel zitten, en SFL moet ik nog eens van dichtbij bekijken. k' Wil natuurlijk niet dat je me in dienst neemt en achteraf grandioos ontgoocheld bent. Kom er nog op terug. Tot straks 20px Aesopus 9 jul 2007 16:58 (UTC) ::::::OK, akkoord, wat verwacht je van je nieuwbakken PR ? 20px Aesopus 9 jul 2007 17:11 (UTC) :::::::Maak een beetje goede reclame, dus niet alleen op Overleg van gebruikers. ik wil dat er meer mensen komen werken en dat aandelen gewild worden.Bob I 9 jul 2007 17:17 (UTC) ::::::::OK, een actieplan dus. k' Zal er eens grondig over nadenken. 20px Aesopus 9 jul 2007 17:24 (UTC) Stijl Beste Aesopos, het is altijd heel duidelijk te zien welke artikels van jouw hand zijn. Daarom zou ik je graag vragen je stijl een beetje uniform te maken aan die van de rest. Enkele raadgevingen: * Meer dan een witregel hoeft nooit * Werk met titeltjes, da's overzichtelijker. * Vaste onderdelen als geschiedenis of bestuur zijn altijd handig * Vergeet je categorieën niet * Maak ook interne links (bv. Libertaans bedrijf > Libertaans bedrijf) * Je onderwerp altijd 1 keer in vet zetten Oke? 't Zijn raadgevingen, zodat het voor ons allen wat eenvoudiger wordt. 8 jul 2007 15:44 (UTC) : Capice, 'k zal m'n best doen. Voor de rest, bedankt voor de tips. 20px Aesopus 8 jul 2007 15:51 (UTC) ::Snix // 8 jul 2007 17:12 (UTC) :::Je doet het al beter maar ik zou je graag nog enkele dingen laten weten. Ik heb gezien dat je heel veel winkeltjes hebt gemaakt. Heel leuk en origineel, maar toch zou ik je vragen er minder te maken. Tracht ze misschien wat langer of beter te maken. Zo ook je stijl. Je moet bv. niet inspringen (dit tekentje ( : ) vermijden). En vergeet je categorieën niet! En... tenslotte, je afbeeldingen. Ik heb liever dta je een goede afbeelding upload dat er een van het internet te gebruiken adhv een externe link. Zo kunnen we de grootte en de kaders niet aanpassen. Wil je er aub op letten, want dit geeft mij heel veel werk. 11 jul 2007 07:48 (UTC) ::::Sorry, maar ik dacht dat jullie het winkelcentrum vlug vol wilden. Zal er dus geen meer bijmaken maar de bestaande aanpassen. Dat inspringen deed ik omdat ik dat in bestaande pagina's zo veel tegenkom, dus hiermee afgeschaft. Maar wat zijn die categorieën waar je naar verwijst, dat begrijp ik ook al niet. Wat betreft die afbeeldingen, ik zou niet weten waar anders dan op het internet ik die zou kunnen halen. Ik heb al verschillende keren vruchteloos geprobeerd een afbeelding te uploaden, maar begrijp er niets van. Dat van die kadertjes klopt inderdaad, zo had ik het ook willen hebben. Ach ja, zoals ze in het Duits zeggen: "Es ist noch nie ein Meister vom Himmel gefallen". Bedankt voor de vele goede raad. 'k Zal m'n best doen. Please be patient. Thanks 20px Aesopus 11 jul 2007 07:56 (UTC) ::::::Die cat's zijn er om alle artikels van een zelfde onderwerp (winkels, sport, beginnetjes...) te bundelen. Je zet er gewoon: Categorie:Winkel en het is aan een cat toegevoegd. :Die inspringen zijn alleen voor op overlegpagina's (zoals hier) en als je een speciale lay-out wilt (dit is dan wel niet voor gewone artikels). Een afbeelding uploaden is niet moeilijk hoor. Je gaat naar een site (bv. Wikimedia Commons) en slaat daar een afbeelding op je PC op, of je hebt er al éen op je PC staan. Je gaat naar 'Upload bestand' en bij oorspronkelijke bestandsnaam klik je op bladeren. Je haalt de gewenste afbeeldingen van je PC en daaronder typ je de naam. Bv. Wrapping_Up.png Bij samenvatting zet je zoiets als: je naam, wat er op de afbeelding staat en de categorieën (bv. Categorie:Afbeeldingen Oude Wijk). Bij licentie kies je hetgeen dat meest past, niet zo moeilijk. Dan is het gewoon uploaden en je bent klaar. 11 jul 2007 08:02 (UTC). :::::::Dus, nog veel werk aan de winkel voor mij want afbeeldingen op mijn Pc heb ik bij mijn weten niet ! Bedankt, en ik ben blij dat je een oogje in het zeil blijft houden voor wat betreft mijn "editing" (als je dat dan al zo kan noemen!) 20px Aesopus 11 jul 2007 08:17 (UTC) ::::::::Heb zopas een afbeelding binnengehaald, maar hij staat niet op de pagina van GMF-CAVE. En nu ? 20px Aesopus 12 jul 2007 16:36 (UTC) Journalistiek Dit krantje lijkt me wel iets voor jou, Global. Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 12:34 (UTC) :Had ik ook al gedacht. Kant en klaar voor een neanderthaler. Heb al een bijdrage klaar maar moet nu tot morgen wachten. Moet ik eerst met AL bespreken of mag ik er dan op los typen ? 20px Aesopus 11 jul 2007 12:38 (UTC) ::Ehm.. is het goed als je tot morgen w8? Ik zit nu namelijk met een probleempje, en onder het kopje "Binnenlands" wil ik twee artikelen hebben (twee rijen). Misschien ben ik ook na een half uurtje klaar, maar dan is al het nieuws voor vandaag al.. geschreven. Misschien kun je vandaag al bijdragen aan de website (die ik zo ga maken)? Misschien dat er daar meer nieuwtjes op komen te staan ofzo. Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 12:42 (UTC) :::Misschien kun je strax wat binnenlands nieuws schrijven, als je daar zin in hebt? Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 12:45 (UTC) ::::'t Zal voor morgen zijn, moet straks weg. 20px Aesopus 11 jul 2007 12:47 (UTC) :::::Ga je gang! :). Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 12:52 (UTC) Global - vers van de pers Subpagina Gebruiker:Aesopos/Zandbak is bijv een subpagina. Door op 'hernoemen' te klikken kun je het artikel op de juiste plek zetten. (naam kinderdagverblijf/hier) Alexandru hr. 19 jul 2007 07:55 (UTC) :Gelukt. Bedankt ! 20px Aesopus 19 jul 2007 08:02 (UTC) ::Graag gedaan. Alexandru hr. 19 jul 2007 08:10 (UTC) Global - vers van de pers DP He Aesopus is de DP niet iets voor jou?Bob I 19 jul 2007 16:45 (UTC) :Ik vrees dat hij tegen politieke partijen is. Was ik ook.. Alexandru hr. 19 jul 2007 16:52 (UTC) ::Ik weet eerlijk gezegd niet wat politiek in Libertas moet doen. Ik ben sowieso tegen een versnipperd (politiek) landschap. Überholt, zoals dit in het Duits heet. Als ik goed geïnformeerd ben, is Libertas bovendien een politieke partij in de VS ! 20px Aesopus 19 jul 2007 17:00 (UTC) :::Nope, de Libertarian Party (Wikipedia) Alexandru hr. 19 jul 2007 17:03 (UTC) ::::Zie je wel, ik wist dat je wist dat ik wist dat je er meer van weet. ex Sacrificio Liberitas... 20px Aesopus 19 jul 2007 17:07 (UTC) TE GROOT hey Aesopos, ik heb eens gekeken naar enkele artikelen van jou en kheb gemerkt dat de fotos soms nogal groot uitvallen zou je die mss niet een beetje verkleinen. 28 jul 2007 09:13 (UTC) :Wil ik graag doen, maar k' weet niet hoe ? 20px Aesopus 28 jul 2007 09:16 (UTC) ::Zal ik het anders doen? 28 jul 2007 09:24 (UTC) :::Bedoel je dat je al mijn foto's in één keer kan verkleinen ? Zoniet, zal je er uren aan zitten ...20px Aesopus 28 jul 2007 09:26 (UTC) ::::Ik eal er enkele verkleinen, dan weet je toch al hoe het moet. 28 jul 2007 09:29 (UTC) :::::OK, I will be watching, where do you start ? 20px Aesopus 28 jul 2007 09:32 (UTC) ::::::Zeg sommige foto's kan je niet aanklikken, heb je ze wel upgeload op deze site? 28 jul 2007 09:34 (UTC) :::::::Geen idee, je moet weten dat ik een Neanderthaler ben wat betreft dat soort dingen, maar aangezien ze niet verwijderd werden door Wiki Commons, zijn ze wel OK denk ik. Wanneer je me zegt wat ik moet doen, zal ik het zelf wel eens proberen. Lukt het niet, dan moeten ze voorlopig maar blijven staan zoals ze zijn. Er zal wel iemand een oplossing hebben als het echt stoort, denk ik. 20px Aesopus 28 jul 2007 09:37 (UTC). ::::::::Even gekeken hoe de specialisten het doen en het nagedaan, tot zover lukt het. 20px Aesopus 28 jul 2007 09:44 (UTC) Huizen Beste, als burger heb je recht op twee woningen. Momenteel heb je er 3 (en zelfs 4 als je de chalet meerekent). Alleen een regeringslid of staatsleider mag 3 of 4 huizen hebben (zie Wikistad:Grondwet). Zou je dat aub willen oplossen? 6 aug 2007 14:45 (UTC) :Als ik ze te koop aanbied, mag ik er dan blijven totdat een koper opdaagt ? Ik kan zo moeilijk afstand nemen van iets waar ik hard aan werkte. 20px Aesopus 6 aug 2007 14:51 (UTC) ::Njah, stel je mss kandidaat voor MvBuitenlandse Zaken (Forum:Verkiezingen) dan mag je 3 huizen hebben. 6 aug 2007 14:54 (UTC) :::Hangt er natuurlijk vanaf wat jullie van de MvBZ verwachten. Jullie weten dat ik een digibeet (nieuw woord dat ik onlangs leerde (!) ben, dus van die kant mogen jullie niets van mij verwachten. Anderzijds: les extrèmes se touchent. 20px Aesopus 6 aug 2007 14:59 (UTC) Trilobieten Ik vind je voorstellen prachtig!! Alleen hoop ik dat je niet op dat 'narcistisch' kwam omdat ik er één naar mezelf heb vernoemd? Ik heb er tenslotte veel werk aan. Nog eens bedankt, 9 aug 2007 09:24 (UTC). :Helemaal niet ! Ik vind het prachtig wat je allemaal doet. A propos, nu ik je toch aan de lijn heb, ik zou graag mijn OP veranderen zoals jij het deed, dat met die druppel water vind ik een schitterend idee. Ik ben nog op zoek naar iets wat bij me past. Zou je me misschien willen helpen wanneer ik zover ben ? 20px Aesopus 9 aug 2007 09:28 (UTC) ::Natuurlijk! Je vraagt het me maar. Normaal hang ik hier elke dag rond, 9 aug 2007 09:42 (UTC). :::Dankjewel ! 20px Aesopus 9 aug 2007 09:45 (UTC) Officiële vraag Geachte gebruiker Aesopus. Hierbij vraag ik u officieel om uitleg of een eventuele bekentenis over het al dan niet hetzelfde zijn van de volgende personen: * Aesopos * Aesopvs * Aesopus * Aquarelle De president, namens de overheid, 16 aug 2007 13:50 (UTC) Terugtrekking als verkiezingskandidaat Mag ik vragen waarom je je terugtekt? Ik hoop dat het niets te maken heeft met de vorige vraag, want dat is helemaal niet erg. Groeten, 16 aug 2007 17:22 (UTC) :Ach weet je, ik ben na jullie vraag eens gaan kijken bij nl.wikipedia en het gaat er daar net zo aan toe als hier. Je moet werkelijk een computerspecialist of iets dergelijks zijn om überhaupt een bijdrage te kunnen leveren die tot in de puntjes correct is. Vraag jij maar eens aan je overgrootvader wat hij ervan zou terecht brengen... Ik denk daarom dat het beter is dat ik mij wat afzijdig houd. Misschien hebben jullie af en toe nood aan een artikel, je klopt dan maar aan, maar wikificeren volgens jullie eisen en normen, of hoe dat ook mag heten laat ik aan jullie over. Ik was net begonnen aan een nieuw artikel i.v.m. een stichting maar misschien hoeft dat nu ook niet meer. Je ziet maar. 18px Aesop 16 aug 2007 17:37 (UTC) ::Laat je niet ontmoedigen Aesopos, we willen alleen maar helpen hoor. Oefening baart kunst, niet? 16 aug 2007 18:07 (UTC) :::Ik laat me niet ontmoedigen, ik ben alleen realistisch. Wat jullie kunnen zal ik nooit meer kunnen, ik zei het al toen ik begon: so much to do, so little time left. Sans rancune, ik zal mijn eigen weg gaan, en misschien, heel misschien zullen jullie er nog iets aan hebben, voor later bedoel ik. A propos, ik zit toch ook niet de hele tijd te chikaneren over jullie kemels van spellings- en taalfouten ? 18px Aesop 16 aug 2007 18:11 (UTC) ::::Tuurlijk niet (al mag je dat ons wel zeggen hoor :D), maar bepaalde dingen worden voor ons als vanzelfsprekend beschouwd (zoals de standaardopmaak) en aangezien de meesten van ons dat zo zien, is dat een basis geworden. Moest de meerderheid van ons spellingdeskundige zijn, dan zouden we daar veel meer aandacht aan besteden. 16 aug 2007 18:13 (UTC) :::::Daar raak je nu de kern van de zaak, jij bent jong, ik ben oud, en samen zouden we heel veel van elkaar kunnen leren. Als we dat natuurlijk zèlf ook willen. 18px Aesop 16 aug 2007 18:17 (UTC) ::::::Ooh, ik ben bereid te leren. Ik doe Latijn-Moderne Talen, doe avondschool en geef twee kranten (school- en buurtkrant) uit. Leren en leven is mijn leven. Soit. Als je je moest bedenken, ik steun jouw kandidatuur ook. Politiek en internettaal staan namelijk los van elkaar ;) Succes. 16 aug 2007 18:20 (UTC) :::::::Tjah, daar zeg je me nu iets. Wat moet ik daarmee aanvangen ? 18px Aesop 16 aug 2007 19:24 (UTC) ::Aesopos, serieus je moet het niet zo negatief zien. Je artikelen zijn uitstekend (beter dan het grootste part van de artikelen die ik hier zie) en dat wikificeren (?) is niet eens zo boeiend. Waarschijnlijk sluipt dat er hoe dan ook wel in, zelfs als je er niet eens op let ;) In ieder geval, blijf :P (Hoe oud ben je eigenlijk?) --Moriad 16 aug 2007 19:39 (UTC) :::Bedoel je hoe oud mijn lichaam is, of hoe oud het bloed is dat erdoor stroomt ? Het lichaam hebben jullie al, het bloed moest nog komen... 18px Aesop 16 aug 2007 19:47 (UTC) Even tussendoor, ik ben blij met je bijdragen hoor. En zoals je zelf al zei, we kunnen heel veel van elkaar leren. Dat is wat ik altijd mooi heb gevonden van wikipedia... 17 aug 2007 06:16 (UTC) zonder woorden ! 18px Aesop 17 aug 2007 06:27 (UTC) Je winkels Ik ben begonnen aan de nodige wikificatie van jouw winkels in het Winkelcentrum van Wikistad. Het is best wel een werkje, maar er zijn dan ook echt goeie winkeltjes tussen. Toch zou ik je graag vragen of je eventueel zou kunnen zeggen of er enkele van deze winkeltjes gesloten mogen worden. Het zijn er namelijk heel veel en plaatsen voor andere winkels in het Winkelcentrum raken op. Laat me weten welke shops je het minst nauw bij het hart liggen. Tenslotte had ik je graag gevraagd of je eens kan kijken naar deze 2 artikels: Stanislas Košik en Stanislas Košik Filatelie. Ik ben zelf nog filatelist geweest, maar ik heb het moeilijk iets van deze 2 te maken. Zou jij ze misschien duidelijker kunnen afbakenen, of juist samenvoegen? De nodige wikificatie doe ik dan wel achteraf. 17 aug 2007 08:14 (UTC). :Bedankt, dat je me wil helpen. Wat betreeft die winkeltjes zou ik je willen vragen of je deze ergens op een subpagina van mij kan zetten zodat ik ze later kan afhalen om op mijn pc te zetten, ik heb ze namelijk niet allemaal bewaard. Ik laat het dan ook aan jullie over welke worden weggehaald. In feite dacht ik dat het de bedoeling was het winkelcentrum zo spoedig mogelijk vol te krijgen om veel nieuwsgierigen te lokken. Zal dat dan wel verkeerd begrepen hebben. Van zodra ik een momentje tijd heb, zal ik die filatelie aanpakken. Nog een beetje geduld aub, ik heb het vandaag extreem druk met iets heel anders. Ik moet namelijk aan iemand iets gaan opbiechten wat jullie daarstraks over Aquarelle op het net zetten. Het moest er toch eens van komen. Maar laat aub de moeder erbuiten tot ik haar zélf heb geïnformeerd wat jullie uitvisten. Dank voor het begrip ! 18px Aesop 17 aug 2007 10:58 (UTC) ::Vanzelfspreken, het is niet de bedoeling je in problemen te brengen ofzo. Wat je winkels betreft, ik zou de meeste graag houden hoor, maar misschien enkele (de 5 minst goeie ofzo) zou ik graag wegdoen, zodat nieuwe inwoners gemakkelijk een kans krijgen. Bedankt, 17 aug 2007 11:36 (UTC). Cursus Amerikaanse Geschiedenis Je had je ingeschreven voor de cursus Amerikaanse Geschiedenis aan het VUW en je leerkracht laat je weten dat je kan deelnemen. Je kan instappen bij les 3. Gelieve stipt te zijn. :> Vrije Universiteit van Wikistad/Auditorium 4 : 17 aug 2007 18:25 (UTC) ::Hoe gaat dat juist met die les ? hoeveel tijd heb ik om op de vragen te antwoorden ? Het is nu toch weekend ? 18px Aesop 17 aug 2007 19:27 (UTC) ::Achja, weekend, daar letten we niet echt op. Zoals je op die pagina ziet, kan je het lesje lezen en de bijhorende opdrachten eens doen. Het spreekt nogal voor zich, zo is er een leestekstje en een vraag op het einde. Rond die vraag draait het vooral, die mag je gewoon beantwoorden en daarop wordt je gequoteerd. Hoeveel tijd je hebt, het mag nu, maar ook nog volgende week ofzo. 17 aug 2007 19:38 (UTC) :::Nu ben ik te moe (had veel aan m'n hoofd vandaag). Volgende week is beter. Night Nite ! 18px Aesop 17 aug 2007 19:41 (UTC) Global De Global is vernieuwd. Voor het kopje "Lezersmening" wilden wij uw mening vragen. :Wat vindt u van de (nieuwe) Global? Als het kan op mijn OP reageren. Thnx! Alexandru hr. 23 aug 2007 16:06 (UTC) P.S. Advertentie plaasten? Zie de Global. Global /2 Tevreden? Alexandru hr. 27 aug 2007 14:29 (UTC) :Immens, bedankt ! 18px Aesop 27 aug 2007 14:35 (UTC) Bos . Ik wou net ook een artikel schrijven over het feest in Bar oan 't Strand, maar waarbij kan ik 't zetten (Global)?Alexandru hr. 27 aug 2007 16:35 (UTC) :Ik zou het in de Global + in de Vredesgazet zetten. Kwestie van de gemoederen een beetje te bedaren ! Hi. 18px Aesop 27 aug 2007 17:07 (UTC) ::Wel, dat is nu eens positief. Volgens mij is Aesop een van de meest sociale en bemiddelende inwoners. Dankje Esopé. Censuree 27 aug 2007 17:13 (UTC) :::Eén ding is zeker waar: Aesop is ene trouwe en gematigde (niet extreem bedoel ik dan) medewerker, en we zijn dankbaar voor zijn aanwezigheid. 27 aug 2007 17:20 (UTC) ::::Weet niet wat ik daarop zeggen moet, maar het verheugt mij dat jullie met een internetneanderthaler kunnen leven. 18px Aesop 27 aug 2007 17:41 (UTC) :Dankje voor al je werken aan de bosjes en parken. Ik heb zo hier en daar gezien dat je vragen voor mij had, wat waren die juist? 28 aug 2007 15:10 (UTC) DP He Aesopos wil je toch niet bij de DP komen? in een politieke partij heb je meer kans om in de regering te komen. 27 aug 2007 18:51 (UTC) :Enneh over die advertentie in Global, goed gedaan alleen Hotel het haasje maakt niet deel uit van onze holding. 27 aug 2007 18:57 (UTC):) :: :-P. Maakt niets uit, ik verander de afbeelding wel. Lid worden? Mag je alle standpunten bespreken (en voorstellen..) Alexandru hr. 27 aug 2007 19:19 (UTC) :::Het is allemaal nogal verwarrend voor mij omdat jullie telkens weer de namen wijzigen en bedrijven van elkaar overnemen. Wat de politiek betreft, zo sta ik liever aan de kant en volg de gebeurtenissen op de voet. Schaapachtig trekje van mij ? 18px Aesop 28 aug 2007 05:37 (UTC) ::::Achnee, objectiviteit en neutraliteit zijn juist tekens van moed en volharding, want er is weinig moeilijker dan dat. En moest je je toch bedenken: LPD ziet jou ook wel zitten, maar ik wou het niet steeds weer vragen, want dat steekt ook tegen he. 28 aug 2007 07:21 (UTC) :::::Je hebt die advertentie toch wel gezien in de Global hè? ;-) Denk Democratisch. Alexandru hr. 28 aug 2007 07:30 (UTC) ::::::Nu pas heb ik de Global geopend. Prachtig ! De zonnescherm die je erbij zette brengt me op een ideetje (voor later). ::::::Politiek gezien ben ik in Libertas evenveel LPD als DP minded. Ik wil me dan ook blijvend neutraal opstellen en daarom een njet. Ik hoop dat jullie dit willen accepteren. 18px Aesop 28 aug 2007 09:55 (UTC) ::::::::Tuurlijk :D 28 aug 2007 12:26 (UTC) Column Aesop, er is wat veranderd aan de Column. Vanaf heden is alleen de linkerkolom voor cursiefjes en columns. De rechterkolom dient voor recensies, besprekingen en beoordelingen en is iets anders van lay-out. 30 aug 2007 13:26 (UTC) :OK, nu begrijp ik waarom de lay-out in de rechterkolom anders was ! Bedankt. 18px Aesop 30 aug 2007 14:20 (UTC) ::Oké :D 30 aug 2007 17:15 (UTC) Koffie He Aesopos, ik ben geïnteresseerd in de overname van je koffieshop. 30 aug 2007 17:41 (UTC) :Waarom ? 18px Aesop 31 aug 2007 06:25 (UTC) ::Gwn, leuke shop en ik heb ambitie om wel iets in de koffiesector te doen. Anders een partnership? 31 aug 2007 07:00 (UTC) :::Als jij nu eens een koffieshop gaat openen op een andere plaats, dan worden we concurrenten. Hi 18px Aesop 31 aug 2007 07:07 (UTC) ::::Kan je me geloven als ik je vertel dat ik die concurrentie wel al eens beu ben? 31 aug 2007 07:10 (UTC) :::::Oei oei, maar concurrentie is toch gezond, het houdt ons allemaal wakker en maakt ons inventief. Ik heb een ander voorstel: jij zet een koffiebranderij op en Coffee à Gogo wordt je klant. 18px Aesop 31 aug 2007 07:14 (UTC) ::::::Euh, ik was eigenlijk meer geïnteresseerd in het verkopen zelf, meer dan in het produceren... Andersom anders? 31 aug 2007 07:18 (UTC) :::::::Verkopen, produceren, controleren, onderrichten, verzorgen, ieder zijn specialiteit. t' Is maar goed dat Libertas een fictief land is, anders hadden we een boel problemen denk ik ! (hi) 18px Aesop 31 aug 2007 07:24 (UTC) ::::::::Jepjep, een ander voorstel: ik maak een fabriekje/bedrijf voor koffie. We beheren elk beide, 50% voor elk van de winkel en het bedrijf. Want behalve concurrentie is er nog iets dat mooie resultaten oplevert: samenwerking! 31 aug 2007 07:28 (UTC) :::::::::It's a deal ! 18px Aesop 31 aug 2007 07:29 (UTC) ::::::::::Oké! Aangenaam samenwerken met jou :) 31 aug 2007 07:32 (UTC) :Btw: je pagina Aesopos is niet hetzelfde als je gebruikerspagina he. Het is een artikel over jou, dus subpagina's horen daar bv. niet te staan. 31 aug 2007 07:33 (UTC) ::Ik geraak er eerlijk gezegd niet wijs uit.So much to do, so little time left. Ik pas het dadelijk aan. 18px Aesop 31 aug 2007 07:35 (UTC) :::No big deal hoor, maar zo is het ook duidelijk voor beginnende gebruikers die hier komen piepen hoe onze artikels en GP's zijn. 31 aug 2007 07:36 (UTC) I have that vision too He Aesop, leuk op je GP. Ik ben namelijk hetzelfde van mening: 1 groot verenigd Europa, zoals de VS: de Verenigde Staten van Europa of zoiets :D 1 sep 2007 07:51 (UTC) :Nog 'n berichtje: ik zou Starblend Coffee en Coffee a gogo graag bij Quality Foods, een onderdeel van de QH, voegen. Nu zijn er 2 opties: ik voeg mijn 50% aan QH toe en voor de rest verandert er niets; óf we geven mijn én jouw aandelen ervan aan de QH en jij krijgt aandelen in de grote Quality Holding zelf, een mooie investering. Je zegt maar. 1 sep 2007 08:38 (UTC). ::Ik laat het volledig aan jou over. Jij bent daar beter in onderlegd. Ik ben daar niet zo in thuis. Om nog eens terug te komen op je Starblend Coffee. Klaarblijkelijk heb jij daar geen problemen mee. Misschien ziet Starbucks Coffee dit ook als een reclamestunt voor hun koffie. 18px Aesop 1 sep 2007 12:16 (UTC) :::Voila :D Wat wil je dan? Aandelen in Coffee a gogo / Starblend Coffee of in de QH? 1 sep 2007 12:17 (UTC) ::::Je maakt het wel pijnlijk moeilijk voor me. Hoe kan ik nu aandelen krijgen in Coffee a gogo als ik de oprichter ervan ben ? Ik begrijp het eigenlijk niet, maar ik laat, zoals gezegd, de beslissing aan jou over. :::::Wel: jij had tot voorheen alle aandelen van Coffee a gogo, dus enig eigenaar. Dan hebben wij een deal gesloten: jij 50%, ik 50%. Nu vraag ik je of je jouw 50% in Cagogo en Starblend wilt inruilen voor bv. 10% in de QH, wat veel waard is. 1 sep 2007 12:31 (UTC) ::::::OK, pencel me in for 10% of the shares of QH. Thnks. 18px Aesop 1 sep 2007 12:34 (UTC) :::::::Top! Dan mag ik noteren dat onze koffiebedrijfjes 100% van de QH zijn he :) oké, het zal je niet spijten 1 sep 2007 12:37 (UTC) :::::::Dat wordt me nog wat, een combinatie van een Internetneanderthaler en de vice-president van Libertas ! (hi) 18px Aesop 1 sep 2007 12:40 (UTC) ::::::::Twee tegenovergestelden maken 1 mooi geheel. 1 sep 2007 12:44 (UTC) :::::::::Daar geef ik je 100% gelijk in. . :Hou je ook zo veel van Jefferson Memorial :D ? 3 sep 2007 14:11 (UTC) Uitnodiging openingsreceptie Isis Ik zou graag een uitnodiging sturen aan iedereen, maar ik weet exact hoe dat in z'n werk gaat. Naar ik begreep, heeft het iets met accolade's te maken of heb ik het (weeral) verkeerd voor ? Wil je me helpen ? 18px Aesop 1 sep 2007 12:26 (UTC) :Neehoor, dat zijn sjablonen. Bv: Sjabloon:Navigatie Pacifix Holding kan je plaatsen door dit te zetten: : :en dat is dit het resultaat: :Zo kan je dus ook een bericht in een sjabloon maken en dat overal gaan zetten. 1 sep 2007 12:28 (UTC) ::Voor ik dat onder de knie heb, zijn we waarschijnlijk 1 oktober (hi) 18px Aesop 1 sep 2007 12:34 (UTC) :::Ik heb een betere en eenvoudiger oplossing voor mijn uitnodiging: ik zet hem heel eenvoudig in alle kranten. Iedereen leest die toch nu er toch zoveel heibel rond is ontstaan. 18px Aesop 1 sep 2007 12:48 (UTC) ::::Ok 1 sep 2007 12:51 (UTC) IT-services Is het mogelijk dat ik IT-Services overneem? -- 25 sep 2007 15:52 (UTC) :No problem, ik kan sowieso geen weg met dat soort dingen. Maak er maar iets moois van ! 18px Aesop 25 sep 2007 15:53 (UTC) Ere wie ere toekomt Jij had de naam MenM Infineon in de kroeg voorgesteld. Ik had beloofd dat de winnaar een abonement kreeg op een dienst van dit bedrijf. Zet je naam dus bij hetgeen je wilt op MenM Corp./Klanten (bij meerdere mag ook ;) ) -- 29 sep 2007 16:15 (UTC) :Da's een leuke verrassing. Bedankt Maar ik heb echt problemen met de MenM Corp omdat het zo groot geworden is. Ik laat het dan ook liever aan jou over om mijn naam te zetten waar je wil. Ik plaats er dan achteraf wel een nota naast. 18px Aesop 29 sep 2007 16:20 (UTC) :: Hoe bedoel je met zo groot geworden? En wat bedoel je met nota? Maar kies zelf maar iets. Een overzicht van MenM Corp. staat op MenM Corp./Info -- 29 sep 2007 16:22 (UTC) ::: Eigenlijk begrijp ik totaal niet wat MenM Corp. zo allemaal doet, dat is vakjargon waar ik niet in thuis ben, maar ik zal iets kiezen en met de nota bedoel ik dat ik vermeld dat het een prijs is die jij had uitgereikt. Als je dit tenminse OK vindt. 18px Aesop 29 sep 2007 16:25 (UTC) :::: Dat maakt niet uit. MenM Corp. is een "verzameling" van allemaal bedrijven, als dat het is wat je niet snapt. -- 29 sep 2007 16:28 (UTC) ::::: Dat begrijp ik wel, maar 't zijn die verschillen tussen dit bedrijven. No prob, 'k paste de pagina aan onder verwijzing naar de prijs die je uitreikte. 18px Aesop 29 sep 2007 16:32 (UTC) ::::: Je snapt niet wat bv media met auto's te maken heeft? Dat komt omdat MenM Corp. een verzameling is van wat op hun beurt dan ook weer verzamelingen zijn. -- 29 sep 2007 16:41 (UTC) :::::: Hum, misschien zal ik het later ooit nog eens begrijpen. In elk geval, nog eens bedankt voor het abonnement ! 18px Aesop 30 sep 2007 06:53 (UTC) Vroege Vogel Jij bent ook 'n vroege vogel hé Aesop :D 5 okt 2007 06:00 (UTC) :Jij ook zie ik ! [[Afbeelding:Europese Unie.png|18px Aesop]] 5 okt 2007 06:02 (UTC) ::'k zie net dat er weer eens iets fout is met mijn handtekening. Vlug even controleren. [[Afbeelding:Europese Unie.png|18px Aesop]] 5 okt 2007 06:03 (UTC) :::Probeer ze eens opnieuw in te geven bij mijn voorkeuren anders.. 5 okt 2007 06:22 (UTC) :::'t lukt niet meer, heb reeds alles geprobeerd. Misschien willen ze in Europa niet meer dat we de vlag gebruiken. [[Afbeelding:Europese Unie.png|18px Aesop]] 5 okt 2007 07:15 (UTC) ::::Hoe kan dat nu ? 't wil maar niet lukken, zal het weldra moeten opgeven 18px Aesop 5 okt 2007 07:30 (UTC) :::::Er stond 18x i.p.v. 18px, daarom werd ie net zo groot... 5 okt 2007 08:39 (UTC) ::::::Bedankt. Heb het ondertussen aangepast. Nog eens proberen, en daar gaat ie: 18px Aesop 5 okt 2007 08:55 (UTC) Bar oan 't Strand Kan ik erbij zetten dat ie van jou is? Alexandru hr. 7 okt 2007 08:44 (UTC) :Ik wil een soort menu maken. Heb je ideeën? Alexandru hr. 7 okt 2007 11:50 (UTC) ::Zal er eens over nadenken en kom later op de dag terug. Moet nu 'ff weg. 18px Aesop 7 okt 2007 11:52 (UTC) Natuurpark Kun je een artikel schrijven over het natuurpark ten noorden van Wikistad (zie de kaart van Libertas?). Ik denk dat jij wel genoeg inspiratie hebt ;-) Alexandru hr. 9 okt 2007 14:09 (UTC) Parkeergarage Voor de wedstrijd? Zo ja, meld je dan aan ajb. Alexandru hr. 11 okt 2007 07:14 (UTC) : Waar moet ik me aanmelden ? 18px Aesop 11 okt 2007 10:26 (UTC) Een land in opbouw Een land in opbouw, Lovia nodigt je uit! Kom gerust eens langs Aesop; nu liggen alle kansen nog open! 11 okt 2007 16:04 (UTC) Urban Bistro Bedoel je dat ik hem mag overnemen ofzo? ;-) Wil het best doen hoor, dan mag je zeg maar eigenaar van t restaurant zijn, maar dat het restaurant zeg maar deel uitmaakt van Formosa Horeca. Ik zal het artikel dan ook wel een beetje uitbreiden. Alexandru hr. 24 okt 2007 10:18 (UTC). :Nu begrijp ik het. Ik dacht dat Formosa Horeca een restaurantgids was, zoals bijvoorbeeld de Gault & Millau gids, maar dat is het dus niet. k' Zal het artikel binnenkort eens grondig uitbreiden met toevoeging van een paar heerlijke gerechten ! Aesop 24 okt 2007 11:41 (UTC) :: Leuk misverstandje, maar begrijpelijk. Er komt (bytheway) trouwens een organisatie die sterren zal uitreiken, aan horeca. Heb jij soms een goed idee voor zo'n organisatie en weet jij (Aesop, de man die dagelijks mooi weetjes uit zijn mouw schudt en over Wikistad verspreid :D) toevallig niet hoe die organisatie in België/Nederland daarvoor heet? 24 okt 2007 13:08 (UTC) :::Bedoel je de GaultMillau Benelux 2006 ? of de Michelin benelux gids ? Waarom de Libertas gids niet heel geschikt Formosa Culinary Guide noemen ! ::::Tja, niet erg objectief natuurlijk. Mss begin ik dat ooit wel eens. Maar ik bedoel eigenlijk hetgeen de officiële sterren uitdeelt. 24 okt 2007 14:34 (UTC) :::::Als het geen van deze beiden is weet ik ook niet welke gids je zou kunnen bedoelen. Aesop 24 okt 2007 14:59 (UTC) ::::::'t Zal wel Michelin zijn denkik. Ik ben ondertussen zelf al iets begonnen: Resthotel Classificatie. Wat vind je er al van (ben nog bezig hoor)? En heb je al een restaurantje dat je wilt voordragen om eens te komen proeven? 24 okt 2007 15:02 (UTC) :::::::Je was me voor, 'k had het ondertussen ook al door dat je zelf een gids was opgestart. Vind wel dat de naam nogal serieus overkomt ! Aesop 24 okt 2007 15:09 (UTC) ::::::::Maak ik er beter gwn Resthotel van? 24 okt 2007 18:15 (UTC) Leveranciers Hey Aesop, jij hebt nogal wat winkels en horecazaken in je bezit. Zou je aub eens willen kijken op deze pagina (leveringenlijst van de QH) en mss overwegen om de namen van je winkels of horecazaken bij de passende bedrijven (onder titeltje export) te zetten? Thnx. 26 okt 2007 20:48 (UTC) Auerbach Als ze niet helemaal hetzelfde zijn hoef je t niet te doen hoor! Alexandru hr. 27 okt 2007 12:38 (UTC) :'k Heb het anders opgelost lees maar eens Auerbacher Hügli. Ik zal de andere gebouwtjes er ook nog in verwerken, maar dat zal niet voor morgen zijn. Beetje geduld aub. De pagina's Auerbacher Hof en Châlet Auerbach mogen dus verwijderd worden. Hopelijk verdwijnen er dan geen delen uit de Auerbacher Hügli. 18px Aesop 27 okt 2007 16:40 (UTC) Stop Hey Aesop, je mag stoppen met de Zilveren Gids aan te vullen: Al gaat het boekje weg doen... Dus verspil je energie er maar niet aan :) 1 nov 2007 17:05 (UTC) Wel de afbeeldingenkoning jij, he :-P :-) Alexandru hr. 7 nov 2007 17:58 (UTC) :Is 't niet goed ? Dan stop ik er wel mee. 'k Houd niet zo van alleen maar naakte tekst weet je. Aesop 7 nov 2007 17:59 (UTC) ::Nee, nee zo bedoelde ik 't niet, afbeeldingen zijn juist goed! Ik vond het alleen leuk dat vooral jij je hiervoor inzet . Alexandru hr. 7 nov 2007 18:07 (UTC) :::Oef, pak van m'n hart. k' Dacht dat ik er alweer naast zat. Ik hou van mooie afbeeldingen, vandaar . Aesop 7 nov 2007 18:11 (UTC) Intresse ben jij geïntresseerd in het lid worden van DP. Je kan zelfs je eigen tak oprichten met zijn eigen standpunten als je wilt. -- 8 nov 2007 10:04 (UTC) :M'n beste, persoonlijk vond ik het van in den beginne reeds geen goed idee (dat met die politieke partijen in Libertas) omdat iedereen zo meteen een stempel opgeplakt krijgt en dat kan toch nooit de bedoeling zijn? Ik vind je initiatief zeer lovenswaardig maar vrees (verbeter me als ik het niet bij het rechte eind heb) dat je er niet veel aan zal hebben. Wanneer je mijn mening vraagt (dat doe je natuurlijk niet), moet ik zeggen dat ik meer voor het systeem van regering en oppositie ben. 2 partijen dus (daarom niet per se politiek gekleurd) waarvan er een het voor het zeggen heeft en de ander, bij wijze van controle, de regerende partij vanuit de oppositiebanken (kamer van volksvertegenwoordigers) al dan niet ondersteunt. Aesop 8 nov 2007 10:15 (UTC) :: Jammer, want ik dacht bij u een goed en actief medelid gevonden te hebben... -- 8 nov 2007 10:27 (UTC). :::Misschien moet je een beetje aan het concept sleutelen zodat niemand een sticker opgeplakt krijgt. Als je medestanders vindt, wil ik het wel overwegen ! Aesop 8 nov 2007 10:29 (UTC) ::::Als je bedoeld met "sticker" de politieke overtuiging (Liberaal, Socialist, links, rechts en dergelijk), dan moet ik tot mijn spijt zeggen dat dit nooit zal gebeuren. Politieke partijen onderscheiden zich hier juist door, dat is het principe van een politieke partij. -- 8 nov 2007 10:32 (UTC) :Dat weet ik, en daarmee heb ik in Europa of België totaal geen probleem. 't Is maar dat ik het geen goed idee vind op Libertas. Nu nog niet, maar later zal je hierdoor misschien vandalen aantrekken en worden er misschien nog partijgekleurde oorlogen uitgevochten, en daar hou ik niet van. Dat wil ik niet, zeker niet op Libertas ! Aesop 8 nov 2007 10:42 (UTC) ::'k heb een idee voor een nieuwe partij: LP. Zou staan voor Libertijnse Partij. Aesop 9 nov 2007 12:25 (UTC) ::: Nog een partij? we zijn nu met 2 (eigelijk 3, mr de NCPL telt ni mee) en we vinden nu al geen nieuwe leden. -- 9 nov 2007 13:17 (UTC) Ontvangen Ik kom in naam van IH het geld ontvangen dat u als geldschieter wilt geven. :D Maar nu seieus, hoe kan/wilt u IH helpen? -- 9 nov 2007 09:59 (UTC) :Meehelpen bij het opzetten van het pretpark (afbeeldingen uploaden, tekst toevoegen etc...) Aesop 9 nov 2007 10:00 (UTC) :: Dat is goed. Thx -- 9 nov 2007 10:01 (UTC) :::H'artstikke bedankt. Aesop 9 nov 2007 12:18 (UTC) Column Wat zou je er van zeggen moest Column aan Alexandru verkocht worden? -- 9 nov 2007 15:41 (UTC) :Natuurlijk blijf je redacteur, het verandert alleen van eigenaar net zoals toen het aan MenM Corp. verkocht werd. Ik wil de lay-out mooier maken en eventueel kan ik het iets uitbreiden. Natuurlijk ga ik dan ook dingen schrijven in de Column.. Alexandru hr. 9 nov 2007 16:31 (UTC) Zie Forum:De Handelsmarkt. Jij krijgt de overige 50% van Bar oan 't Strand! (als je wilt natuurlijk :P) Alexandru hr. 9 nov 2007 17:31 (UTC) : Ok bedankt! Zou je misschien nog nieuwe dingen in dit blad willen zien, zoals een kolom met "Ingezonden Brieven" ofzo? Alexandru hr. 10 nov 2007 10:19 (UTC) ::Da's misschien een goed idee, dan zien we wat anderen over ons denken en daar eventueel op inspelen. Aesop 10 nov 2007 10:20 (UTC) Dus we hebben al: *Opinies *Recensies en beoordelingen *Ingezonden brieven Ik zou zelf nog een vierde willen zien. Misschien iets wat met toerisme of met Resthotel te maken heeft? Alexandru hr. 10 nov 2007 10:25 (UTC) :Toerisme lijkt me inderdaad een goed idee, maar dan zal er wel wat meer werk moeten gemaakt worden van de hotels denk ik. Aesop 10 nov 2007 10:27 (UTC) ::Dan komt er ook een kolom met "Toerisme" , handig voor de wintersporters. Dan kunnen we beoordelingen van hotels e.d. schrijven of interessante feiten, etc. Alexandru hr. 10 nov 2007 10:29 (UTC) :::En moeten we er dan ook iets inzetten dat het voor de zomersporters interessant maakt ? Aesop 10 nov 2007 10:30 (UTC) ::::Dat doen we in de zomer ;-). Of voor mensen die gaan overwinteren.. Alexandru hr. 10 nov 2007 10:38 (UTC) Ik hoop dat dit het begin is van een mooie samenwerking . Ik wil eerst de lay-out veranderen, als je het niet erg vindt, want ik heb mooiere gezien. Is 't ok? Alexandru hr. 10 nov 2007 10:39 (UTC) Je doet maar, ik heb het volste vertrouwen in je kennis. BTW, zal ik je eens iets vertellen (off the record), ik ben er zopas achtergekomen wat activeusers was, 'k vond het een vreemd woord (als je 't uitspreekt zoals je 't leest natuurlijk). Blijkt nu dat het stinknormaal betekent : active users. Ik kom werkelijk van de maan hoor . Aesop 10 nov 2007 10:43 (UTC) :Maakt niets uit, als ze het niet normaal schrijven.. Alexandru hr. 10 nov 2007 10:55 (UTC) :: Aesop 10 nov 2007 10:57 (UTC) Leuke vakantie gehad? ^ --OosWesThoesBes 25 nov 2007 16:06 (UTC) :'t Was veel meer dan dat, maar daarover maak ik nog een verslagje en 'k zet het gelijk op de pagina van AA. 't Zal waarschijnlijk tot nadenken stemmen ! Aesop 25 nov 2007 16:28 (UTC) Vraagje Ik heb eens een vraagje voor je: zou jij het zien zitten om in de (nabije) toekomst van een gemeente burgemeester te worden? -- 6 dec 2007 12:34 (UTC) :Zou ik die gemeente zelf mogen uitkiezen ? Lars 6 dec 2007 12:47 (UTC) :: Warschijnlijk niet, maar heb je een bepaalde voorkeur? -- 6 dec 2007 13:17 (UTC) :::In Maple Hills heb ik mijn hart verloren ... Lars 6 dec 2007 13:18 (UTC) :::: Dat waarschijnlijk niet, vermits Dimi toch wilt blijven. En wat zou je zeggen van bevoorbeeld CL? -- 6 dec 2007 13:22 (UTC) ::::: Maple Hills, waar dromen uitkomen :) Blij dat je van mijn geliefde gemeentetje en voorloper van Lovia houdt 6 dec 2007 14:27 (UTC) ::::::Civitas Libertas met zijn 3 wijken ? Pfffff, Wat een opdracht zeg. Daar moet ik eens grondig overleg plegen (met mezelf natuurlijk). Lars 6 dec 2007 16:40 (UTC) :::::::Het valt reuze mee hoor . Je moet alleen proberen te zorgen dat de artikelen over de wijken er een beetje goed uitzien, en dat de plattegronden niet drastisch aangepast worden. Alexandru hr. 6 dec 2007 16:45 (UTC) ::::::::Je wil me zeker een beetje courage geven ? Lars 6 dec 2007 16:49 (UTC) :::::::::Kijk, ik wil enkel stoppen met het zijn van burgemeester van CL omdat ik het nooit echt als iets van mij heb gevoeld. Het is Ruben's werk, vandaar. Maar omdat ik weet dat jij geweldig bent in het opfleuren van andermans pagina's wil ik dat jij jouw stempel drukt op de CL. Ik geloof voor 100% in je, daarom dat ik het ook vraag... -- 6 dec 2007 16:55 (UTC) Toch effen laten bezinken hoor ! Het is een hele klus weet je. Lars 6 dec 2007 16:57 (UTC) :Nee hoor. Robin was toch ook burgemeester van Wikistad? Na de bouw van Wikistad heeft 'ie er niet veel meer aan gedaan. Alexandru hr. 6 dec 2007 17:09 (UTC) ::Dan moet je het maar accepteren Maarten ;-) Alexandru hr. 6 dec 2007 17:17 (UTC) ::: Wat accepteren? Dat het niet mijn werk is? Ik wil gewoon dat CL neit verwaarloosd zal worden. -- 6 dec 2007 17:32 (UTC) ::::Ik heb een ander voorstel, ik draag er zorg voor dat het niet verwaarloosd wordt zonder dat ik er burgemeester van wordt (althans nu nog niet) Ik zal er regelmatig aan werken en de bestaande artikeltjes wat opfleuren. OK ? Lars 6 dec 2007 17:34 (UTC) ::::: Waarom niet meteen burgemeester. Wat jij nu wilt doen is de taak van een burgemeester. Zo krijg je ook de eer waar je dan recht op hebt. -- 6 dec 2007 17:42 (UTC) ::::::Ik wil het uitsluitend doen om CL draaiende te houden, burgmeestersjerp of niet. Ik kom er later nog op terug. En nu niet meer aandringen aub ! Lars 7 dec 2007 06:37 (UTC) Duidelijkheid Beste Lars Ik zag dat de gebruikerspagina van Aesopus weer eens bewerkt was. Daarom stuur ik je dit bericht: ik zou als president graag eens duidelijkheid hebben over de situatie tussen de Aesop's en Aquarelle. Ik weet dat je er niet graag in het openbaar over praat, dus daarom mag je eventueel ook deze mannier gebruiken. Ik wens dit te weten omdat ik persoonlijk vind dat het op sokkenpopperij lijkt (er is reeds over gesproken). Ik hoop dan ook dat deze situatie voor eens en voor altijd opgelost raakt en dat je de situatie eens uitlegd, en ik beloof van mijn kant dat, indien je het persoonlijk verteld, niet op Wikistad zal vermelden of zeggen. Uw president, Maarten (???) 27 dec 2007 17:47 (UTC) :Even ter verduidelijking: in het begin is dit ook besproken. We sloten het af met de volgende wetenswaardigheden: :* Aesopos heeft per ongeluk Gebruikers 'Aesopus' en 'Aesopvs' aangemaakt, een vergissing dus. :* Aquarelle is een bloedverwante van Lars, geen sokpop : 27 dec 2007 18:54 (UTC) :: Dus -us en -vs mogen voor eeuwig geblokt worden en hun GP en OP mogen verwijderd worden? --Maarten (???) 27 dec 2007 19:12 (UTC) ::: Ja, of maak er gwn redirects van, gelinkt naar Lars' pagina. 27 dec 2007 19:18 (UTC) Lijst O Hé Lars. Lijst O heeft je even nodig. Zou je aub je naam willen schrijven bij de functies (liefst minstens 1, meer mag natuurlijk ook ) die je het liefst zou vervullen in 2008, op deze pagina: Lijst O/Verkiezingen. Maarten staat erop (en dat begrijp ik nou wel) dat het snel gaat. Ik reken op je, 31 dec 2007 13:13 (UTC) :Ik begrijp echt niet waarom het allemaal plots zo vlug moet gaan, maar ik zal eens kijken voor welke Ministerpost ik meen geschikt te kunnen zijn. Lars 31 dec 2007 13:21 (UTC) ::Het ligt 'em zo: de verkiezingen waren gepland morgen van start te gaan. We zijn wat laat begonnen, en er is wat vertraging gekomen, maar we hopen nu toch nog morgen te beginnen. Kies goed! 31 dec 2007 13:25 (UTC) Vraag Droevig voor de vraag, maar waar precies Wikistad wordt gesitueerd?--Marius.deaconu 4 feb 2008 10:48 (UTC) :De vraag mag dan al droevig zijn, het antwoord is ronduit bedroevend: 'k meen te weten dat het ergens in de atlantische oceaan ter hoogte van de Azoren ligt. Lars 4 feb 2008 12:19 (UTC)